The theift of harmony
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Spike tooken from his home when only a month old. Was raise to be a theift. He had receive an job that can bring him home. But he have one problem. He was going to break in to his old home to steal something. Rated T to be safe. Spike x Harem. anthro characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, after reading yugiohfan163 fabric of my little pony. Not going to lie, it was funny and pretty interesting. So I thought, Why not make one my self. So yeah, where, what I manage to come up with. Also aplprincess r my bad grammer and spelling. I'm using a smartab. Anyway everyone is humanoid for this fic. Now to the story.

It was midnight at a castle. There was an party going on. The party was being held, because the harmony had manage in defeacted Nightmare moon and save princess Luna. Everyone was having a good time, beside princess Celestia. She was happy, that her sister manage to go back to normal, happier she been in years. But she still feel the ache of her broken heart. The reason why her heart is hurt was because, Spike, her son, was still missing after Sixteen years. She never forgot the little humanoid dragon smile or his looks. She assume that her son was dead as a theift took him. Even after searching for five years, she couldn't find him. So, she gave up, and cry herself to sleep every night.

As everyone was laughting and playing, She slip out of the room and went to her little Spike room. She never change it. She never had the heart to do it. As she was looking around the old room and grew an sad smile of the past, she didn't know the harmony and Luna came behind her, seeing her leaving the party, to see what she was doing.

"Hey, What are you doing in here Sis?" Luna ask. Celestia turn her head to see the confuse look on he sister face as well the others. She sight and said.

"You see Luna, this room use to hold someone dear to me. But he was token away from me. He would have beensixteen, if he was here. But a theift took him away from me. Now I can never see him again." Celestia said in a sad tone. Everyone was taken aback on her tone. Never had they heard such tone from their leader/sister.

"Who was taken from you?" Twigllight ask.

"My son, Spike." Celestia reply sadly. But this got everyonesurprise. They never knew she had an son. But now, they stay silence, in respect for the prince.

Some where else.

A young teen was walking in a food court and sat down.A few minutes later a man sat down next to him. The man then started to speak.

"So, your the dragon theift. You look young. I say around sixteen." The man said.

"I may by young, but I can get the job done. But before we countion, What your name?" The teen ask.

"The name is Mooner. So how does this work exalty?" The man Mooner said.

"It very easy. You give me the location, the object, and when do you want it deliver. Also you have to sight this contract." The teen said, as he pull a sheet of paper out of his jacket and gave it to the man.

"Okay. The location is at the castle where princess Celestia and, recalty return, Luna. The object I need is this valid call 'Apollo cure' it very rare, but can heal about any sickness. I'm dying, but my family still need me. You got about a week to bring it to me, before I kick the bucket." Mooner said as he was filling out the contract.

"Hmmm. Kind of anthigh schedule. But I should manage. I better be off then." The teen said as he put the contract back in his jacket and started walking away.

"Wait! What your name?!" Mooner ask.

The teen look back to him and said "Spike." Ancount ion walking to his target.

So how was it. Just to let you know, This story is anime style and I can't really image how the character would look like. Sorry. Anyway review and check out my others story. Oh, before I forget, I don't watch my little pony, so please don't get mad if I screaw up on some places. Anyway see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

What up my fellow readers and/or writers. This is chaother two in this story. Nothing to add to the auther note, beside that this Spike is a totally badass theift. So let got it on.

As Spike was walking up to the castle ,which he had an gut feeling things are going down, to which two of well respectively princess live. He has spent the last day walk-in to the city and another two days to gather information on the castle. He was excite to try to steal from here. He love a good challenge. He heard that a man name shining Armor. He heard he was the best of the best. In both combat and in stealth. He also was going against the Harmony them self. Not to mention the princesse and the guards. Many would say to forget it, but Spike love this kind of challenge. It show all of his skills.

Anyway, he may his way to the cliff near the castle. He took out his rope and his fingerless gloves. The gloves were may of an rare marteil that can dispell magic and help him pick up things four time his weight. He look over the edge and notice it fared than his rope can reach. He then started to talk to himself.

"You got to be kidding me. It like and thousand drop! Fuck it, I'm doing this the old fashion way." He thought.

He walk back a few steps and ran to the edge of the cliff and jump off. As he was falling with style, he ran on the wall down too the casle walls. He then jump from the wall and landen on the roof closed to the edge. He stay in his landing postin for awhile to his leg work again. It went numb when he landen hard.

A few minutes later.

Spike was sneaking around the guards. He was surprise he may it this far without trouble. Sure he was almost caught a few times, but he manage to hid or knock out the guards before they realize something. He felt his insice to abonden mission. But he ignore it and countion. His bigges mistake.

As he made it the throneroom, He look around to see if anyone was there. After making sure the cose was clear, he snoug in as quietly as possibly. After looking around the room habit he found the safe. He then crake it pretty easily. He then look in it til he found his target. He smirk, while he pocketing it. He then process to close the safe til the light turn on. He turn around to see the princesses of the castle, the man pony know as Shiny Armor, and the Harmony. The only thing going through his head was 'Fuuuccckkkk.'

"Why are you here?"Celestia demand.

"Why on businesses of course." Spike reply. He felt a powerful aura around her and her sister, than the others. He knew he must escape now if he were to make to the deliver.

"And what businesses is that, may I ask." Rainbow Dash ask.

"Well, Since you ask so nicely. I must steal your lucky charms for an elf." Spike joke.

"Your not serious." Applejack said with an twitch in her eye.

"I know, that what I said, but he keep in isinting that I should do this. But how do you know that I was coming?" Spike ask/said.

"The people are lolaye to our kingdom. They inform us if something will happen to the castle." Luna said. Spike just sight and mumble ''Of course."

"Now, answer the question for real or we may have to hurt you." Rainbow Dash said.

"Fine, I was hire to steal the cure call 'Apollo cure'. A man is dying and his family still need him. So he hire me to steal it. So, is there anyway you let me go or are we going to go through this the hard way?" Spike said/ask. As he was reaching for his smoke bombs.

"Sorry, but no. No one is allow to take something that isn't there. We can give you different meciden thought." Luna said.

"The man only chance is this vailde. And I be dame if you get in my way. So if you want it back come take it." Spike said as he throw his smoke bomb to the floor and ran past them as they were distracted.

"Don't let him escape!" Celestia yell.

"Right!" Everyone said as they left to capture the young drangon.

As Spike was running, he couldn't help notice the princess cal Celestia seem importan somehow. But he shrug it off and keep running. He bost through an door to the out side of the castle. He look over the edged and notice he was outside on top of the castle. It seem big enough for an full out brawl. He turn his head and saw an really huge arena. Yep, big enough for an brawl. As he was plaing to jump and land on the roof closed to the arena platform. He was stop by Rainbow Dash flying in front of him.

'Shit. She could fly. She must be a Pegasus." Spike though.

"Whydon't you give up. Your out number and you have nowhere to run." Rainbow Dash said.

"Now now. What kind of a theift I be if I gave up so easily. Why don't you come and stop me." Spike said.

"Fine. Don't be angry if you lose." Rainbow Dash said as she charge at him.

Spike was barlery manage tojump out of the way. He was surprise to see her go that fast, but he face face speeded craters before so he was confinde he can hold his own. So he try to throw an round house kick to her, but she duck under it an throw an uppercut. But Spike parred that to the side and sent her fly with an punch to the gut.

Rainbow Dash did an flip in the air and laded on her feet andlaunch herslf at Spike. Spike was surprise she recover so fast, that she was able to tackle him to the wall. As Rainbow Dash has him pin to the wall she said " Look like won."

"Your sure about that?" Spike ask.

"Why of cours-." Rainbow Dash never got to finish her sentece as Spike kiss her. She was so shock that she past out. Spike was able to caught her. But their position seem wrong. Spike sweatdrop at their position.

'At least no will be able to see this.' Spike though.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RAINBOW DASH YOUPERVERT!?" A voice scream scaring him. (Luna)

He turn his head to see the rest of the group looking at him with anger. Spike look at the sky and said "Really. Why do you hate me lord. I go to fucking charet and help feed the homeless and this how you get me trouble. What the hell dude, what the actually hell!"

He turn his head back to the group to see that Twillight lauch an stun spell at him. But Spike was able to put Rainbow Dash on the floor gentle and deflected it back to them. It hit Pinking Pie and Rarity stunning them. This surprise eneryone there. Spike seeing their reaction to his gloves smirk.

" Glad to see my gloves work. You see these glove are may out of an rare martial that can disspell magic and give me super streaght. Perfect for fight against magic user and really tough people. Our getting an jar of pickels open." Said the drangon.

"Yea, me and the prinesse will have to sit this out. Sorry brother."Tiwllight said.

"It okay. Me and applejack shall take care of the intruter." Shiny said to his sister. Before turning to Spike.

"Before we fight, may I require your name?" Shiny ask.

Spike thought for a moment and nod his head. He heard many good thing about Shiny and come to respect, so why not he though.

"You may. My name is Spike. My aporfen father told me that my name. But he was an scum, so I don't reallbelieved it. But the name seem right, so I kept it. Feel honor Shiny. Because not many learn my name. You earn my respect, now show me what you got." Spike said as he charge at him.

"Right away?" Shiny said as he charge as well.

As they were about to meet in the middle and punch to living shit out of eacother. Celestia interfer by screaming "STOP!"

They stop as their fist was infront of their facese. A second to late they may have destroy each other face. But they turn to Celestia in confusen.

"Your highness, why stop thefight?" Shiny ask.

"Yeah, this was about to be the fight of my life. And I'm the enemy." Spike said.

"I know, but please answer these question as truthly as possible. Then you mat process base on the outcome. Please." Celestiask.

"Umm, Sure. I got time." Spike reply with an shrug of the shoulder.

"Thank you. Now your orphan father was he an mouse man with green hair, an scare going down his left eye and missing his righteye?" Celestia ask.

"Well, yeah. How did you know that?" Spike ask insurprise.

"Was he the one to tech you all your skill as an theift? And treat you more like an trophy then as an son?" Celestia ask again, but with tiny hope in her voice.

"Yes and yes. I see you won't answer my question, so I wait." Spikereply.

"Are you sixteen years old and have an birth mark that look like an drangon on fire? Celestia ask with more hope.

"Okay, now that plain werid. How do you know these things." Spike said in confusion.

"Last question. Are you a drangon?" Celestia hoping witeverything she had to let it be true.

"Why yes,I am. Now, What do these question have too do with anything?" Spike ask, while his eyes narrow with parionda.

"Oh my god. Your alive, my son is alive." Celestia started to said. Much to everyonesurprise.

Spike was shock. His 'father' had told him his family was an wealthy people and hated dragons. Now he see he lie to him. But he had o make sure.

"Is there anyway to prove I'm you're son?" Spike ask in despreted.

"Yes. But it will require me to go through your mind. Will you let me?" Celestia said/ask.

"Of course." Spike reply.

"Okay, hold still." She said as she reach her hand out to him.

A moment later.

Celestia had seen through Spike memories of that day and it check out. She was over joy that her son was alive and healthy. Spike was happy to finally meet his mother. But he still had an job to do.

"Mom, please let me take this valid to my employer. He need it really bad. He at death door as we speak." Spike beg.

"Of course. But promise you come back. And if Shiny can go with you." Celestia said.

"Of course. I got a few things to pick up at my room at the inn. I better leave now, if I wish to make it. See ya mom." Spike said as he ran out of the castle in a hurry with Shiny on his tail.

"Bye my son. Please be safe." Celestia said in a low tone.

This is by far mylonger chapter ever. It would be better if my fucking smartabe wasn't so retarded. Anyway, review and all that good stuff. And check out my other story s. Seeya later everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Now you know I'm going on guess here on characters. But if someone have suggest on harem, please do tell. Now to the store.

Spike and Shiny (Shiny Armor) was walking down the road, Shiny decide to try spark an convertion.

"So, how is it like to be an thief?" Shiny ask.

"It an thrill. You think getting caught in the act or almost will throw you to an panicked, but it make it more fun. I wish you can experience it. It fun and you will never want to stop." Spike reply.

"Really now. Anyway, we won't make it to the next town to nightfall. Even if we run. What should we do?" Shiny said.

"No idea. We can-" Spike was cut off by an voice.

"Hey shiny armor, what you doing here?" Said an stronge looking guy riding in a carries. Shiny smile as he reginze the man.

"Big Mac! It an perfect timing you came old frieand. Where are you going?"

"To the next town over,why?"

"You see, we need to get there as soon as possible. I'm suppose to help this kid to an man who dying. We have an cure to save this fellow and we need to get there before nightfall. How fast can you get us there in that carries?"

"Well, I can get you there in two hours. Get in. Name Big Macintosh stranger, but please call me Big Mac."

"Name Spike. And thank you for your help my frieand." Spike reply.

"No problem. If your frieand with Shiny here, then your good in my book. Now hold on. HIYA!" Big Mac made the horse move an fast pace.

Two hours later.

Spike,Shiny and Big Mac was walking to an farm. Big Mac was with them because his carries will have everything in it taking out of it and found it kind of broken. So it gonna be two or three hours to fix. So he decided to tag alone with them. Anyway, as the trio made it to the farm, they saw an man sitting outside seeming to enjoy the weather. Spike reginze the man and ran up to him.

"Mooner! I brought the cure!" Spike call out. Which scared the man, but he calm down and saw it was Spike. He was relieved when Spike gave him the cure. He drink it in one gulp.

"Thanks you. I can feel it working already. I'm going to need an good rest. The payment should be inside. Just tell my wife to give it to you. Hope to see you again. Yawn."

"Rest easy you old fart. And reamber the contrast. Guys wait an moment." Spike said with an smile. As he walk in the house and an few minutes later he came out with an pouch of coins and three muffies.

"Here. The nice lady gave me these muffies as thank you for saving the man life." Spike said as he was giving them an muffie each. They bit into it and found it to be the best muffie ever.

"So, what now?" Big Mac said as they finish with his muffie. As was the others.

"We go to this town inn and get my stuff and head home." Spike said as he walk in front of the group.

A few minutes after getting everything at the inn and heading to the carries.

Spike and the gang stop at news paper stand and decided to see what new. As they were looking through the paper, Spike found something shocking. The other two saw Spike smile face and his drooling. They look over his shoulder and found out an samurai sword was found in good condition and being display at an big fancy party at an wealthy man house name Blueblood. They rose an eyebrow at Spike. Who started to smile eviling.

"Spike. What are you planing?" Shiny ask.

"Well, Since you ask. I'm going to steal that sword. It said it will be display tonight." Spike said with an smirk as the other two eyes widen at his words. Big Mac was inform about Spike job and whose his mother is, but didn't believed an prince is a thieft. And Shiny couldn't believe he going to steal again.

"Spike, why steal the sword. You can make one or buy one. There no need for this." Shiny said as he try to convince Spike to not go in to it. But Spike smile and said.

"Ahh, but this is blueblood. He an arrogant and cruel man. I stole from him a few times in the past. Plus, a thief as myself can't ignored an perfect opportunity as this. So, What in on this or am I going solo." Spike said/ask. Now this caught them by surprise. He offer them to join. They started to maul over this for an bit. They knew they can't convince him to not go, plues it does sound intersing to see what will it be to be an thieft for an night. So they nod their head in agreement to join. Which brought an smile to Spike face as he started to example the plain.

Later that night.

We find our trio in darker clothing. With an hoods to cover their face beside their mouth. Spike single the other two to follow. They ran over to the wall where the guards wasn't watching. Big Mac toss Spike up the wall. Big Mac was really strong, so that was nothing. As Spike got to the top he lower his rope for them and tie it to an poll. Shiny and Big Mac started to climb the rope as Spike knock out the guards. Big Mac and Shiny cut the rope off in case someone came by and found it. Then they process to sneak into the castle. They manage to climb through an open window. They found it to be the guard break room. They look around and found armours to wear. They put it over their clothes and walk to the ball room. Spike then started to talk.

"Okay, reamber to act on my 't wast an minute okay."

"Understood/eeyup." Was his reply.

They serperted and manage to blend to the crowd. They wait to an hour as Blueblood came out. Everyone turn to him as he started to speak.

"Hello lady and gentlemen. I hope your having an wonderful time here and the food to your likening. Now, let me bring out the treasure you all want to see' shall we."

Blueblood signal for twoguards to bring in the sword. But the trio was surprise that there was three swords and not one. As well one sheald. Blueblood started to talk again.

"As you can see, we have got three swords and one shield. We keep the others hidden to make sure thefts wouldn't come."

The gang smile and thought. 'Didn't work.'

Spike then look at Shiny and Big Mac and pointed down. That was the signal. They grab their smoke bombs and roll it on the floor. They went off covering almost everything, distracting the guards as The gang slip past them unaware and made to the case. Spike then smash the glass and grab the sword and shield. As they others grab the other two swords. They guard turn to them as they heard the glass break.

"What do you think your doing!?" The caption scream.

"Just shopping. We would love to stay and chat, but we need to go. See ya!" Spike said as they ran down the halls. The guards on their tails. They ran up stairs and somehow manage to lose their disguise. As well made it to the balcony. The guards manage to caught up to them.

"No where to run you basters."

"Well then. I guess we got to jump." Shiny said with an shrug. He was enjoying this, as well Big Mac.

"Hah! It an pretty big drop to -" The gauge never got far as they jump off the ledge. They pull an string and wings came out and they gauid themselves to the forest. They laden next to the carries and jump on the ride and speed the heck out of their.

As they were an safe distance away from the town and castle, the trio started to laugh their ass off.

"Oh man, Did you guys saw their faces when the smokes went off. Priceless." Shiny said in laughs.

"I said Blueblood look like he about shited in his pants. And the guards couldn't caught us." Big Mac said as he smiling like an fool.

"Oh man, that went perfect. Good jobs guys. You just pull your first heights on your first try." Spike said with an smirk. Which cause the other two to smile. Themaster theift just told them they did good.

"Oh man, can't believe I'm going to say this. But, we should do this again sometimes." Big Mac said.

"Agree." The other two said. They sat back and enjoy the ride to see who got whichs swords later. They decided to enjoy their victory.

"What that smell?" Shiny said.

"That Shiny is the smell of victory." Spike said.

"Well, victory smell alot like cat piss." Big Mac said.

"Yes it does you guys, yes it does." Spike said.

(Omake)

As the gang was dicusing the plain in the restwant. An man was choking on his food. But an creature came out of his stomach. The man look at the little creature and mumble.

"Not again."

"How did he survived the first time?" Spike ask. Which cause the other two to shrug in shock. The creature then put on the top hat and grab an cane out of no where and started to dance to the door. While growing as he went.

Spike and the gang look at the creature as he dance his way out of the restwant and to the streets, scaring more people. Spike,Shiny,Big Mac got up and said "Check please!' At the same time.

So how was it. So please review and tell me who should I add to Spike harem. Have an good day/night/afternoon you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Have anyone notice I lost my pen. No. Okay. Now new chapter.

Spike and frieands may it home. But they notice an crowd of points people looking at something. So they decide to check it out and notice Rainbow Dash and an griffon girl which Spike realized was Gilda. Spike eyes narrow and started walking up to the duo. Igorner his frieand as he walk up to them.

Of course, Rainbow Dash and Gilda was so into their arugment they didn't feel an cold aura til it was to late. Gilda was scare to turn around as she felt it was behind her. She know only one thing to do this. So slowly, she turn around and saw who she hadn't hope to see. It was her"Sensei."

This got an big gasp out of everyone. Not only does Gilda look ready to run, but she had an teacher in some arts. But Spike look annoy.

"Gilda, What are you doing picking an fight. I want the actually truth NOW!" Spike demand. Scaring everyone

"Sensei, I-i was trying to find someone to test my skills in speed and ran across Rainbow Dash. I been trying to get her to race me and she keep decline my challenge. So I decided to pick on her ego to get her to race me. Which brought us to now." Gilda example in on breath. Everyone was surprise she wanted to test her skills. Guess even the hardcore have secrets in their plains.

"I can see where you coming from. But you are in no postion to challenge any pony. Reamber we never really have gotten to the real training. We barely pass your phycal test. Which remains me. We need to start from scratch. Now that you live here and now do I. We can countion your training, and No running away. You ask to be train and I'll train you got it." Spike said.

"Y-yes sensei. When do we start?" Gilda whimper out.

"Right now." Spike said as he started to drag her to an open field. Which cause Gilda to whimper some more. Everyone decide to not get involve and left home. Beside the Six and Shiny and Big Mac. They followed they duo. As they were walking Twilight decided to talk.

"So Big Mac. How come you were with Spike and my brother?"

" Well you see, I was suppose to deliver an supplies of apples to the next town over. When I came across these two. They ask if I can give them an ride and I did. Been with them since." Big Mac reply.

"But you could have gotten home yesterday. I mean you had an carries and all. So why did you take a whole day and night to get home?" Applejack ask her brother.

"That easy. We decided to pull, what did Spike call it. An heights. Yeah that it. Anyway after that, we party at a job well done and slept." Big Mac said with an shrug. Which earn him an smack to the head from Shining.

"Ow! What the hay."

"You told them. It was suppose to be secret!" Shining yell.

"She my sister! I can't lie to her!"

"Enough! It doesn't' matter. We did the deed and it done." Spike yell as he heard them argue. While still holding an struggling Gilda. But Twilight and Applejack was on the verge of crying. Their brothers they look up to has stolen something and doesn't seem to regret it. Spike seeing this decided to speak before it get out of hand.

"Don't cry you two. They are still your brothers. Don't let something as this make you think diffearnt of them. I seen many theift go through the same with their family and they always steal more or drink to try fill their broken heart from being toss out like trash. Please, if you want to blam something, let it be me. I pull them into it. So please don't think deffearntly of them." Spike said in a low tone. Almost begging.

The two didn't speak for an few minutes. Everyone was nervous. Applejack then speak.

"Brother. Do you want to do more?" Applejack ask in a monto voice.

"Y-yes." Big Mac reply in shudder voice.

"How about you Shining?" Twilight ask her brother in the same tone as Applejack.

"Yes." Shining said in a low tone.

They turn their head to Spike and spoke in unison.

"You better make sure they stay safe and make sure they don't get to involve in greed."

"Yes, I will. So that mean your okay with them stealing with me?" Spike ask in hope.

"Yes." The two reply. Which cause everyone to cheer. And Spike was telling them about their first job together as they got to the field. Spike was about his training til Fluttershy spoke up.

"What should you guys call you group. You know when you go stealing and all." She said nervously.

" Hmm. How about 'The Fallen'." Shining said. Everyone agree on the name. So spike drag Gilda to thefield as the gang sat down to watch.

"Well Gilda. It time. Now reamber, no wings. Now, give me 500 handstand pushups." Spike said. Which cause everyone,beside Gilda who saw this coming,jaws to drop.

"Yes sensei." Gilda said as she got in postince. While Spike putweights bag on her ankles. Causing more jaws to drop.

"Don't you think your being kind of harsh?" Shining said as he walk up to him.

"No. This training methods I plain for her will bring her endurces up and streage. It will also bring her speed up as her body get use to the weights and make her lighter as she goes. And able to move more freely as well. Plus, if I want to teach her in combat soon, she need all the endurces." Spike said, which cause Shining to sweat-drop.

TEN HOURS OF INTENSE TRAINING LATER!

Spike had an tire and sore Gilda on his back as they gang walk to Twilight home for the night. Rainbow Dash started talking to Spike.

"So your going to make her stronger and faster?"

"Yes." Spike reply.

"Can you train me?" Rainbow Dash ask bluntly. Which cause everyone to froze.

"And why pray tell should I?" Spike ask.

"Well, when you and me fought, I knew you was holding back a lot. You could have been able to break my organs from that punch to the guts. I want to be better to procted my frieands and reach to the Wonder bolts. And you took my first kiss." Rainbow Dash said. Everyone was surprise. She just bluntly said everything. Which gave Spike an smirk.

"Well, since you ask and gave mean honest answer, I train you. So you better preaper for hell. Anyone else want in. This is the only time I take students." Spike said. Applejack raise her hand, shocking everyone.

"Let me take an leap of fate here. The same reason,beside the Wonderbolts thing and no room to said no cause your brother is an theift cause it my fault. Right?' Spike stated.

" Eeyup." Applyjack reply.

"Fine. Anyway let head to the library and get some ." spike said. Which cause everyone to nod there head and walk in a peaceful silence.

This chapter done. Now please review and now flams. Cause Spike will flam you back. See ya.


End file.
